red
by Akachan-Neko-chan
Summary: 16 year old allen walker has had a potion put on him from the mistake of the science section but will they fix that mistake and what if they got a unexpected visit from aprocrycist what will happen to allen and neah from that visit and will that change anything
1. big mistake

**red**

**disclaimer**** do not own d gray man**

**please review on this story and don't be afraid to correct some of my work**

**i think you guys will like chapter 3 so hold on till you see that chapter**

**p.s. this chapter starts after volume 24 maybe 25 when it comes out**

* * *

Allen stepped out of the ark as Jonny and kanda trailed behind him

"Later beansprout"kanda said walking away  
"Ah um allen I have to go back to the science section I kinda been gone for a while"jonny said  
Allen grinned lightly"ill come with you"allen said following Jonny  
"Allen!"a girls voice yelled as her shoes clacked agents the floor  
The girl fell to the ground crying"welcome home allen"she said with a bright smile on her face with tears streaming down past her smile  
"I'm glad to be home lenalee"allen said as he grinned  
Allen walked with lenalee and Jonny till they got to the science section  
While Jonny headed to work and lenalee handed out coffee allen helped with carrying boxes  
As one of the scientist picked a book of a shelf allen ran toward her and pushed her to the side as allen dropped the boxes that he had been holding as the self collapsed and the glass of potions shattered  
"Allen!"lenalee yelled running to the self  
Two exorcist ran down the hall into the science sections area  
"What was that crash"lavi yelled with a worried expression while kanda rolled his eyes  
"Lavi kanda help allen is somewhere under the self"lenalee said at the Verge of crying  
Lavi and kanda ran to the self and lifted it to see a 10 year old with Allen's clothes unconcious under the boy had brown hair and Allen's cloths on and the boy was covered in water that spilled from a potion and a few glass pecies had cut him  
"Is that allen"lenalee said confused  
"I don't know"lavi said


	2. immortal tears

chapter 2 immortal tears

still wait till chapter 3

* * *

"Mana"lenalee questioned as she flinched

"Yes mana"the boy asked quickly covering his left hand  
"Mana's dead..."lenalee said  
"He's dead mana's dead"the boy said covering his ears  
"Yeah but don't you remember allen he died on December 25 you where 10 then"lavi asked  
"He died on cristmas"allen said as tears starting to stream down his face  
"But how"he asked  
"Allen you where there when it happened it has been 6 years sense then"lavi said  
"No no that can't be"the boy said shaking his head as tears flowed out"your lying mana was..."he said  
"We had just met mana was the only one who excepted me mana,mana..."The boy said overwhelmed  
"..neah help"allen said as he fell unconcious  
"Did he just say neah"kanda said shoked  
Lenalee and Lavi froze  
"How come he remembers neah"she asked  
Lavi picked allen up"im going to take allen to his room"lavi said walking away with allen in his hands  
Lavi came to the door that came to Allen's room and slowly twisted the handle  
Lavi flinched as he opened the door and walked though Lavi placed allen on his bed when something caught his the corner of the room there was a walked over and opened the case and as soon as he saw what it was he froze it was pictures of allen and mana and the something interesting a picture of allen,mana and neah next to a tree Lavi came across cloths one that was a green clown suit and one a tiny white dress shirt brown paints with a brown vest and a red picked up the outfit and put it on the corner of allens bed as he closed the case...  
Lavi came up an touched the boys head"a fever"he said  
The boy twitched and mumbled something as if he was dreaming  
"Ma..na"the boy mumbled  
The Lavi filched as the boy shot awake jumping up and covering his left eye  
"What's wrong"lavi asked noticing that blood steamed down his left eye and onto his hand  
Then his hair started to turn pure white  
Lavi froze then ran out of the room

A man rushed into the science section he was whearing a crows outfit and had blond hair that was braided  
"So I'm worried about allen I fell like I should have done something else rather than..."Lavi said as Lenalee interrupted him  
"Where's walker!"he yelled  
"Link I thought you where dead!"lenalee yelled shocked  
"Of corse I'm alive I was ordered to follow walker so where is he!"link yelled  
"Oh..links a stalker now"lavi muttered to lenalee  
"Just tell me where he is!"link said mildly frustrated  
"He's in his room where else but I'm going to warn you don't mess with him"lavi said  
Link stormed of heading to allens room  
The door flew open  
"Walker"link yelled  
Sitting on the bed was a little kid  
"Who are you"link asked  
"Red!"the boy yelled  
"Why are you here"link asked  
"I don't know I woke up here"the boy yelled  
"I warned you"lavi said from behind  
The boy jumped up and hit Lavi  
"What was that for!"Lavi yelled  
"You keep on calling me allen I'm red!"he yelled  
"So..."Lavi said  
"Call me red idiot!"red yelled  
"Fine,fine"Lavi said patting reds head  
"Good"red said  
"Wait your saying this is allen"link asked pointing to the small boy  
"That's exactly what I'm saying!"Lavi yelled  
"I said I'm red"red yelled stepping on lavi's foot

Red sat in a seat in the cafeteria with link across from him  
Red groaned...  
"Walker what do you remember"link asked  
"I remember being with mana and what ever happened today"red said crossing his arms  
"Do you remember the 14th"link asked  
"14 isn't that a number"red said confused  
"He's a person a Noah"link said  
"Do you remember the noah clan"link asked  
"No"red said like he didn't want to be there  
"Do you know the name of mana's brother"he asked  
Red eyes widened"neah..neah d Campbell"red answered  
"How do you know how he is"link asked  
Allen jolted toward link doing a spell and holding him down  
"Becase"red said evilly  
Te spell put into action waring of the effects of the potion  
"I'm neah"he said as he turned Allen's body back to its normal state


	3. destroyed

Link stood up and ran toward what was allen he jumped above him and placed a seal on him  
Link flipped over then started doing a spell  
Neah stayed completely silent as link took him to havlaska  
a man stood in front of link and pushed neah forward as lenalee,Lavi and kanda watched  
"Havlaska remove walkers innocence it's been a long anough time for walker to take control b  
So it's safe to say allen walker is dead"the man said  
"But he still..."havlaska tried to say  
"Now havlaska!"the man yelled  
"Very well"havlaska said touching Allen's left arm  
Lenalee flinched and moved forward"no you can't just do that!"lenallee screamed as the 2 boys held her back  
Neah grabbed the tiny hand that was trying to take his innocence"just what do you think your doing!"neah said loudly but calm  
Neah flinched letting go of havlaska as she quickly removed his innocence  
The innocence flashed and then turned into a little red cube"its red"the man said shocked  
Neah gasped for air as soon as it was quickly fell to the floor and tried to breath  
"You idiot!"lenalee yelled"If you ever knew allen you whould have known that a piece of his innocence has restored his heart without it he'll die"lenalee yelled running toward allen  
"But that's not allen that's the 14th"the man said as he grinned  
"But what about Allen's soul it's still in there!"lenalee yelled  
Neah smiled"i can't die I'm the noah of..."neah began as his breath grew shallow  
The mark of the beast appeared as neah managed to stand up"im the noah of destruction"he said as he took a step backwards and fell where havlaska was and allen suddunly took control  
"Allen!"leanalee yelled running toward the rail of the open elevator and looking out from the edge  
allen fell toward havlaska his innocence fell down with him and he reached out and grabbed it  
The innocence atamaticly secronized with him as allen landed in the place where the innocence was going to be stored  
"A persons never landed in there!"link said worried  
Allen landed inside the place as havlaska started glowing  
Allen started screaming in horror as all the innocence within havlaska started activating  
"What's happening"lavi asked  
"Sense he has the heart his compatible with any innocence.."lenalee said  
"He wont be able to handle it the pain"lenalee said jumping of the flouting platform and to where allen had landed  
Allen heard a loud sreaking noise as he screamed along with in until it grew completely silent  
Allen lowered his hands that had been on his ears when he froze when pain filled Allen's body and blood ran down his head  
When the silence ended apocryphos smashed the wall and flew toward allen and grabbed him  
Allen rolled to the floor and started coughing out blood  
Apocryphos stepped closer as allen froze in fear when neah took control and with one touch to apocryphos he vanished into dust"i don't want here anymore"neah said  
But just before he completely vanished he grabbed Allen's left arm and crushed his innocence lenalee screamed as her and the other exorcist innocence cracked and exploded into partials  
The only innocence left was his arm that was parcally destroyed but wasn't gone for good  
Allen fell to the floor as he started bleeding out and then blacked out from the pain


	4. pain

**Red chapter 4: pain **

**Please commit/review**

Flames bursted out as lenalee,lavi and kanda searched through the rubble to find Allen

''Allen! 'lenalee yelled as well as kanda and lavi ' 'oi beansprout''kanda yelled kanda froze noticing a hand sticking out a pile of some rubble "is that beansprout?''kanda asked pointing at the hand ''let's go''lavi said running toward the rubble and pushing some out of the way laying there was Allen with only his right hand and blood dripping from his head ''Allen!" lavi said staring at Allen unconscious on the floor lavi looked back and said"yu help me out here" kanda picked up Allen as lavi dropped the rubble and lenalee jumped ''what's wrong with him' 'kanda asked handing Allen to lavi ''we can ask him that when he wakes up yu' 'lavi said as he grinned and carried Allen on his back "I hope Allen's alright "lenalee said looking at how injured Allen was, his left hand was gone, he had blood streaming from his head and probably had serious injuries... lenalee's p.o.v

Allen's breath swallowed the closer we got and as we walked we saw exorcist like us with out there innocence and because of that they were either in raged or upset I felt the pain they had and then I started crying myself. ''Brother" I called out and ran toward him and burst out with tears "lenalee" komui said gently running his fingers though her hair

regular p.o.v

"Brother does Allen..." lenalee said looking at Allen

"Does Allen have the heart" lenalee said looking straight in komui's eyes

Komui looked at Allen and how his left arm was just a stub now and how injured he was"I'm afraid so" komui said

Lenalee looked shocked or like her heart was just broken and fell to the floor crying

Lavi and kanda went ahead and took Allen to the infirmary

The nurse looked shocked and said"your best decision would to transfer him to the Asian branch they know most about Allen's innocence"

"Ok thank you anyway" lavi said rushing to the Asian branch before Allen's breath swallowed any more

{Asian branch}

" !"Rofah said

"What happened to him now" fou asked

"It's a long story and truthfully I don't know myself" lavi said

"Ahh wait I just noticed we should treat his wounds! "Fou said

"Do mind" fou hinted lavi to carry Allen a while longer

Lavi trailed behind fou taking Allen to the infirmary

(Hours later)

"When is Allen going to wake up" lavi groaned

"Ahh! "Fou yelled

"What" lavi said excitedly

"I think walker twitched" fou said

"Really" lavi said

Allen shot up holding his left eye as blood streamed down from it

"Oi Allen are you ok"lavi asked

"No" Allen said softly as his hair mysteriously turned brown and his curse faded

"Walker your face no your hair! "Fou yelled

"I found out..."Allen muttered

"Allen? Lavi asked

"I found out why mana gave this curse to me and now there's no use no point" Allen said still having his hand on his left eye

"I don't need the curse because" Allen started to lower his hand as fou and lavi froze

"Because he didn't…he was like all the others" Allen said revealing his left eye that was red and black just the same as it was when it was activated but he was different instead of being upset he looked like all his anger was going to burst out

"I can bare my own ability's my own mistakes but mana was my worst thinking he was different" Allen said getting up and walking past lavi and fou then turned around reveling the mark of the beast on his forehead and putting his hands out as if he was holding something when two guns appeared in his hands

"And you you're the same as mana the same as everyone else! Maybe not fully but there's that spark inside of you with that felling I can see it I can sense it you all don't treat me like others not like a best friend! "Allen yelled pointing the guns "I know that now"


End file.
